iHaveNothing
by moonlightsleep
Summary: Yep, its another one of those Sam gets abused and Freddie helps her stories. With one exception, THIS ONE IS AWESOME : read and i will give you some pancakes. No i won't. but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read this story :
1. Chapter 1

**Carly's Apartment **

Normal POV

Carly Sam and Freddie had just walked into the Shay's apartment. Carly was scolding Sam for attacking Gibby in the hallway, "Sam! It's not lady-like to bully other children."

Sam contradicted,"Come on Carls, its not like I injured him _that _badly.

"He's in the hospital with two broken thumbs!" Carly said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Why even bother anymore Carly? It's not going to listen to you anyway" said Freddie.

"I'm a she Freddie! As in _Girl_." Sam said taking a step in front of Freddie.

"Barely." Mumbled Freddie

"YOU KNOW WHAT BENSON?" Shouted Sam.

"WHAT SAM?" Screamed Freddie.

They were cut short by Carly pushing them apart and saying, "Come on guys, stop fighting. If you do I'll buy you both smoothies!"

"YES! Food!" shouted Sam, but she had a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"ehh, okay" said Freddie.

**On the Way to the Groovy Smoothie**

Sam POV

I really needed to get home. As in now. My mom said she would be home early tonight and I had better be home or else. I knew what or else meant. If I didn't get home before she did I was in for a night of being slammed into walls and tables. Of course Carly never knew of this, and Freddie was to clueless to catch on. So now, they were dragging me to the Groovy Smoothie to get me a Blueberry Blitz. "Sam!" Carly shouted interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes! You almost walked out into the street! What's been going on with you lately? You've been distant the past few weeks." Oh great she's onto me! Umm lie! Yeah that's it just lie.

"Well, you know carls. I'm just tiered and stuff. No big deal." I said smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Well if you need anything Freddie and I are always here to help." Comforted Carly while rubbing my shoulder.

Freddie piped up, "Yeah Sam, anything you got it."

"Thanks Carly. Shut up, Fred-face." I mentally slapped myself. I've been trying to be nice to the nub. All well, here we are at the Groovy Smoothie. We got our smoothies and I had almost totally forgotten about my mom. That was until I heard the door open and heard a woman scream, "YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!" my mom, oh no. She stomped over to me and slapped me across the face. Horror was the only expression you could read on Carly and Freddie's faces. "I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME EARLY! NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" she said. She flipped over the table then picked me up and threw me to the floor. She grabbed a knife and was ready to stab. All of a sudden Freddie was in front of me, blocking me from my mom. Everything was a blur. I heard Freddie yelping in pain and seeing a knife in his arm. My mom then bolted and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Carly calling 911.

**A/N ok so this is my very first story! Please review and tell me if I should continue. If a couple people do then I'll post another chapter up soon. BTW iLostMyMind blew my mind. Its pretty much all I think about now. I'm like Sam…Freddie…Kiss…Ahhhhhh! I should probably stop though cause' I kinda have to go to school tomorrow. Any advice for an eighth grader anyone?**

** Reviews are like a salty, sweet, cheesy surprise.**

** No wait. That's Pineapple and ham pizza. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok! So because you awesome reviews out there asked for another chapter, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Am I a middle aged man obsessed with my bunny, Cupcake? No, I'm a thirteen year old girl obsessed with pineapple pizza. So no, I don't own iCarly.**

**Sam POV**

I woke up just to see a white room. "Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital." I knew that voice; it belonged to our annoying yet somewhat hot tech-stooge. No Sam, don't think that you _hate _him. Ugh whatever.

"Why am I in here Freddork?" I asked him.

"Well, yesterday at the Groovy Smoothie your mom came in drunk, attacked you and tried to kill you with a knife." He said with a horrified expression. All of a sudden the memories came flooding back in. Her mom, the table, Carly screaming, and the knife. Oh god Freddie's arm!

"Freddie your arm! She stabbed you with it!" fear filled my voice.

"Yeah she did, but I'm ok I just needed to save you. That's all that mattered to me" What? He wanted to save me? Why? He hates me right? All these questions are making me dizzy. But I can't fall down now. I needed answers.

"Why did you do that?" I carefully said. My voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't really know Sam. What I do know though is that you need to tell me why Pam was there attacking you. Has she been abusing you? Don't deny it because the doctor said while he was examining you he saw bruises all down your back and shoulders."

I didn't respond immediately but when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes I knew I had to tell him the truth. "Yes, but if I tell you the story, you can't tell a soul."

"Okay" he said. I took that as my signal to begin.

"It all started when I was 5 years old. Mom had just picked Mel and me up at kindergarten. I was anxious to get home because my dad was going to give me another guitar lesson. We got home and everything was quite, that should have been the first clue that something was up. We didn't really even notice though. So, I ran up the stairs to get my silver sparkly guitar and everything I needed for practice. I skipped down the hall way headed to my parent's room. What I saw when I got there stopped my heart for at least 5 seconds. My father, the bravest, happiest, most amazing person I knew was hanging from the ceiling dead. My father, Stephen Puckett, had committed suicide. I yelled for help and my mother bolted up the stairs. She saw him and turned to face me with tears running down her cheeks. She said, "This is your fault." Then she ran to the store to buy as much booze she could then got herself drunk. That's when the abusing started. She would punch me or kick me or throw something at me on occasions. That lasted to when I was nine. That year Mel left for boarding school. The night she left my mom brought some guy home. She paid him to rape me. Then once a month, between the usual beating, my mom would pay a guy to rape me. I've had to have two abortions. I didn't want to kill the baby but mom made me do it. The night of the Groovy Smoothie incident was one of the nights mom told me to get home early for a "special surprise" I knew what that meant. But when I didn't show, she came to get me. And that's how I ended up in the place with a concussion, and you with I stabbed arm." He looked horrified, then confused, then sad, and then he looked angrier then I've ever seen him before. He looked at me strait in the eyes, blue into brown. All of a sudden his lips were on mine.

**A/N: Sooo, yeah. That was a tough chapter to write. I didn't want to rush it like the last chapter but I think it kinda is. I liked the story she told though. I've been thinking about what happened to her did since iParty with Victorious, and this is what came outta that. I really hope you like it. Tell me watcha think you crazy seddiers! Or creddiers, but I mean if you support creddie, why are you reading this story? Hmm.**

**Reviews are like a salty, sweet, cheesy surprise.**

**No wait. That's pineapple pizza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys! So I would like think all of you who read and reviewed this story. I can't believe I got people who actually wanted more! So I just ate a ham, turkey, and honey mustard sandwich and I'm ready to write!**

**Disclaimer: I wanted iCarly for my birthday but my mommy said that there was no **

**way I'd get it. So, THANKS MOM FOR CRUSHING MY DREAMS.**

**Awww, here it goes! (:**

**Freddie POV**

What Sam had just told me blew my mind. I thought her dad had left them when she was little. I was furious, but it wasn't towards her, it was towards her mother. How could she do that to Sam? Sure Sam was abrasive and aggressive but she was also beautiful, funny, smart, cute, and the strongest person I know. That's why I'm in love with her. That's right, me Freddie Benson is in love with Sam Puckett. Don't like it? Deal with it. And when I looked her crystal clear blue eyes, I had to let her know. I grabbed her cheek and tried to tell her all I needed to in that one kiss. What surprised me the most was that she kissed me back forcefully. When we broke apart the warmth left my body and her eyes had widened and her mouth was open. "Sam listen, I'm in love with you. I know you probably want to kill me write now but you needed to know." I told her.

"Why would I want to kill you? As it turns out I'm kinda in love with you too nub." She said with a smirk on her face.

"So what does this make us? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked Sam.

"Ummm, ok. But you have to buy me some bacon! Mamma's hungry."

"That's the Sam I know and love."

I was elated, happier than anyone on earth t that moment. She interrupted my thoughts when she said, "Hey Freddie where's Carly?"

"Oh I almost forgot! Her and Spencer went to your house to get you some clothes and stuff while your mom wasn't home." Just as I said that I got a call from Carly. I answered it and said, "Hey Carly, you almost back to the hospital? Sam has woken up."

"Freddie, you and Sam need to get down here. Now." She was on the brink of crying.

"What happened?"

"Sam's mom has burnt down her house and everything they own. Then she hit the road and no one has seen her since!" She screamed into the phone.

".God." was all I could say. Sam stared at me with those same horrified eyes that I saw the night at the Groovy Smoothie. This was going to be a lonngggg day.

**A/N Did you guys like this? It's not my best work but I think yall will like it! Guys, I'm also out of ideas for this story. I'm begging you to comment or PM me or email me. My email should be up on profile, feel free to contact me if you've got some great ideas for me. **

**Reviews and ideas are like a salty, sweet, cheesy surprise.**

**No wait. That's pineapple pizza.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I really didn't want to have to do this, but sadly I'm not going to continue this story. I've lost all inspiration for this story. Plus, it's gone in a COMPLETELY different direction. I mean after I wrote that last chapter and published it, I thought about it for about 5 minutes and thought WHAT HAVE I DONE? I was really angry with myself for doing that to the story. It was positively awful. BUT if you actually enjoyed it and my writing, don't fret. I haven't given up fan fiction. Give me some ideas for new stories. I might do a songfic story so give me some songs. What I really need though is some real multi-chap or one-shot ideas, I'm not kidding. Please give them to me. Thank you so much for supporting this story but I just hate it. BTW I want to use this time to tell you a story that happened today at lunch! OK, so today me and some of my friends were sitting at lunch, and our crazy art teacher came on yelling at the entire lunch room for some really stupid reason. Well, the entire lunch room was silent for that amount of time and about half way through her rant, my really good friend Devin shouted out, "SALMON!" Everyone around us looked at him and me and some of my other friends were about to die containing our laughter. Then, about 5 minutes later when all was well and everyone was chatting again, some seventh graders walked past, and Devin was Poking them in the stomach saying salmon at all of them. They looked at us like we were crazy, but we all know that 6****th**** and 7****th**** graders are terrified of us 8****th**** graders so they didn't say a word(: I'm sure you enjoyed my rant about that. I'm new to 8****th**** grade so if you have some tips, please inform me of them. **

**I really love you all and I'm sorry if this disappointed you!**

**Reviews are like a salty, sweet, cheesy dream.**

**No wait. That's pineapple pizza. (:**


End file.
